


anything for you

by tenmusuonigiri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, CEO Iwaizumi, Car Accidents, Death, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, Gun Violence, Hospitals, Iwa-chan is dead, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Kuroo is a shit, Light Angst, M/M, Medical Supplies, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Money is everything for Kuroo, Revenge, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Sniper Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmusuonigiri/pseuds/tenmusuonigiri
Summary: Investigating the buried truth for the last 2 years never did became easy for Oikawa Toruu. Yet, he never gave up because he would do anything for Iwaizumi Hajime.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> an iwaioi revenge fanfic this time, mina-sama! and yes i watch anime ( ꈍᴗꈍ) enjoy!

"Last December 30, a red car was found 6:48 in the morning badly crashed in an old tree along the way to Miyagi, a man was found inside the car but it was already found dead. The man that was driving the car said to be the CEO of the largest company of medical suppliers in Jap—" Oikawa is watching that certain news again, 2 years have passed since that day, since Iwaizumi died in a 'car accident'. 

But Oikawa knows that it wasn't just some kind of your ordinary incidents, he knows that it was fabricated. But no detective really found the truth behind it. 

Six months after the incident, Oikawa was declared dead by the police since no body was found, cause of death? Suicide. Oikawa's parents believed that it's because of depression since Iwaizumi passed away. 

But Oikawa did it on purpose, he did it to avenge his one and only love, Iwaizumi. All of it just to make things easier. 

For the last 2 years, he's investigating the case with the help of his most trusted friend from one of the powerful and wealthy underground organizations, Kuroo Tetsurou. Since he's declared deceased, he can't get everything he needed that easily, it's Kuroo who's helping him get the most necessary things that he needed in order to do the things that he needs to do.

"Yes?" 

"[It's ready. Meet me at the usual place, 12 in the midnight.]" Kuroo said in the line.

"See you." 

Oikawa hanged up the line and deleted the recent call as he looked at the clock. "Seriously? Kuroo? I only got 15 minutes? That prick. He knows that I'm in Miyagi." He hissed as he texted the other guy "Go to hell." but Kuroo just replied "(=ↀωↀ=)✧."

"Tch." 

—

"Hey, did you bring it?" Oikawa asked Kuroo while he walked towards him. "Obviously. Why would I call you here if I don't have it with me in the first place?" Kuroo said and rolled his eyes. 

"Here, Walther P99 and Mcmillian TAC-50, both are really pricey. I'm telling you I need the payment right away. I'm really itching to buy that new released sports car." Kuroo said. "I'm gonna send the money to your account tommorow, 7 AM. Don't worry I won't run without paying. Duh, I'm not a fucking deadbeat." Oikawa replied. 

"Pay me 14 million. Closed." 

"I told you I'm not short in money. I still have my card running. Maki nii-san is covering the receipts for me. We're not the number one Hospital in Japan for nothing." 

"Yeah yeah sure."

"See you again. Thanks a lot, Kuroo." 

"Yeah." 

"By the way, I'm gonna do it tommorow, right after he got off his filthy car he'll go to hell. And also, there will be a lot of media tommorow. This'll be fun, he will cease to exit nicely and elegantly." Oikawa said while clenching his fists.

"So why are you telling me?" Kuroo replied. 

"Maybe you wanted to hel—" 

"Dude no, that's your business. I have no concern in that. I'll just watch the show and sip my tea." 

"Is that so? Then I'll get going. Thanks again." 

"Don't forget my 14 million." Kuroo said for a millionth times as Oikawa waved his hand as goodbye.

—

"Today is December 30, 2022, we will witness the Wakatoshi Medicals to open their 13th company here in Shibuya, Tokyo!" The reporter said enthusiastically.

Oikawa just keeps on listening onto the news as he sets up his sniper in the rooftop of an abandoned building that he found last week. "The day has come Ushiwaka. You will cease to exit right here, right now." He said as he placed his eye on the sniper's scope. 

"Now let us all welcome— Mr. Ushijima Wakatoshi!" The reporter said as Ushijima got off the black limousine car that screams money.

"Okay. 3... 2... 1!" He pulled the trigger. "Bulls eyes! I really improved my marksman skill. Woah. Let's see their reaction!" Oikawa said as he start to laugh hysterically.

"Woah, their completely panicking! This is way too easy what the fuck? I really love the view!" He said and laughed his ass out and clapped his hands. 

Yet, as he enjoy the happenings, he didn't know that he's shedding tears, his feelings are mixing, rage, relief, sadness, and happiness, as he saw the people panicking and Wakatoshi Ushijima bathing in his own blood.

—

Through investigating, Oikawa found the burried truth. Living in shadows helped him to remember the necessary things that Iwaizumi only told him.

He found out that it was Ushijima Wakatoshi, the one who get Iwaizumi killed. For 50 years, Hajime's and Wakatoshi's are competing for to be the number one medical suppliers of every hospitals in Japan. But unfortunately, in that 50 years, Wakatoshi's compamy only got the chance to lead for 3 years, because of that, the Wakatoshi's never lost their burning rage towards the Hajime's. 

Tendou Satori, the one who did Iwaizumi. He's the Wakatoshi's official gunman. In performance, you can say that he's really impressive. Everything is neatly done, it's almost perfect. 

But it's just almost. Oikawa knows that Iwaizumi always have a hidden bugging device inside the car roof in case something like this happen—but Tendou didn't check it. 

—

"Finally, after 2 years I get to avenge you, bab—" 

Oikawa didn't get to continue because of the shock and pain in his waist. 

Bullet. 

A bullet. 

Someone just shot him. 

"Did they found me already? That's very unfortunate for me." Oikawa said as he smiled a little, tears just escaped from his brown eyes.

"I received my 14 million right on time. Thanks bud."

"K-Kuroo? Yaro! Nande?" Oikawa asked, making his eyes more teary. 

"Well, they said they will pay me a hundred million. I can't say no to that." Kuroo said as he scratched his neck.

Oikawa didn't respond, yet—he smiled while his tears are rolling down his cheeks. 

"And also, the one you shot. It's not Wakatoshi, it's Satori. Just how unlucky are you? I mean, dude. You're not blind aren't you?" Kuroo said as he squat down near Oikawa to see his face.

"Fuck off. Work for me for the last time." 

"And how about the payment?" 

"You just actually care about the money, you shit. There's 6 million in that black bag, take it all." 

"Well, i don't have a reason to say no. My mission is to kill you, but you'll die anyways so yeah, what's the mission?" 

"Burry me." 

"Huh?" Kuroo asked as he laughed like a freaking hyena.

"Burry me." 

"Hahaha! Sure. As long as I get my money." 

"Fuck you. Thanks." 

—

"Iwa-chan? Is that you?" Oikawa said, when he saw Iwaizumi standing in front of him, smiling with his arms open wide.

"Yes baby, let's go. I missed you so much." Iwaizumi replied as he welcomed the crying Oikawa in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Me too! I m-miss you so much..." Oikawa said while he's lightly punching Iwaizumi's chest, but Iwaizumi did nothing but to kissed him in the forehead. 

"I thought I'll never see you again, I-iwa-chan..." He looked Iwaizumi in the eyes. 

"Don't call me that annoying nickname. Flattykawa." He said and poke Oikawa's forehead, still he liked being called 'Iwa-chan'. 

"I'm finally home, I love you." 

"I love you too, so much. Now, let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? i really wanted to read your feedbacks ＼(^o^)／ give it some kudos! i hope you liked it!


End file.
